i Hollywood Arts
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: What if, almost a year after a party at Keenan Thompson's house, iCarly gets offered a scholarship to Hollywood Arts High School in California? Follow our iCarly friends through the wonders and friendships and drama of Hollywood Arts, where they reunite with the Vicotrious gang!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Hheeeyyy! So this is just a little Victorious/iCarly story that I randomly came up with. I am currently writing another story called We Still Know What You Did That Summer. It's the sequel to my other story What You Did Last Summer. Feel free to check those two out! But this is my first crossoverish story and I hope you will enjoy it! _

_(I don't own iCarly or Victorious!)_

* * *

Freddie stood at his laptop in the iCarly studio. Sam and Carly were upside-down on beanbag chairs, telling ideas for upcoming iCarly segments. Freddie, done checking the views and ratings for their website, checked his e-mail. Frowning at a new message from an unfamiliar sender, he opened the message. It read:

**To: iCarly **

** From: Hollywood Arts High School**

** Subject: Scholarships**

** Greetings, iCarly. I am Principal Eikner of Hollywood Arts High School in Hollywood, California. My daughter showed me your webshow last night. You all are very talented, and I would like to offer the three of you a scholarship at Hollywood Arts. The school is performing arts only. Feel free to check our website and e-mail me back. The school would love to have you three attend. **

Freddie gasped. A scholarship at a performing arts school? It seemed almost to good to be true. The girls noticed him and seemed confused at was what going on.

"What?" Carly asked, coming over to him.

"Look! I got an e-mail from some performing arts school in Hollywood. Just read it," Freddie said, excited.

Sam approached them. "What is it now, fudge-face?" She read the e-mail, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "A scholarship? At Hollywood Arts?"

Carly jumped up and down. "Oh my god! I can't believe it. I've heard of that school; those kids are freaky talented."

"I know!" Freddie said. "And they want _us _to attend!"

"What about Ridgeway? And iCarly?" Carly asked, her excitement going down. "We can't just drop everything and move to California."

"Yes we can!" Sam objected. "How many times do people get this opportunity? Not often. And we can do iCarly from California. The scholarship may only be for a year or less. Then we could move back and everything will be normal again."

"I agree with Sam," Freddie stated, surprising even himself. "We should go."

"Yes!" Sam celebrated. "Freddie's in. Come on, Carls. Please?" She pouted her lips and made puppy-eyes.

"No," Carly said.

"Please!"

"Sam, I told you no. We can't…"

"Carly! Come on."

"Three, two, one," Freddie muttered.

"Fine!" Carly caved in. "Fine. I'll talk to Spencer and figure something out."

_A/N:_

_Was it good? Following chapters coming very soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Hello! Three reviews? Glad to see everyone liked it! And, yes, there will be massive ships coming! Bade, Fori, Seddie, and more! So be prepared. Here is the next chapter; iCarly will either meet Victorious in this one or the next chapter._

_Keep reviewing! _

"Scholarships?" Spencer said after reading the e-mail.

"Yeah," Carly said. "For Hollywood Arts. We all want to go there and…"

"Carly, I know you all want to go. But we can't just suddenly move two states away. We'd have to pay for a new apartment, school, and we'd have to pack all our stuff. And what about Ridgeway? Or iCarly?" Spencer seemed concerned and serious, which he rarely ever was.

"I know… Ridgeway won't miss us. The new school will be better. And we could shoot iCarly at our new place for the time being. We might only be there for a year, so we could come back after that. And maybe Socko or someone could hook you up with a cheap place. Please, Spencer? We really want to go."

Her brother hesitated, thinking everything over. "Okay, I'll see what I can do, Kiddo."

"Yay! Thanks, Adulto." Carly hugged her brother then ran up the stairs into the studio.

"What did he say?" Sam asked; she'd been waiting in the studio with Freddie.

"He said he'd see if we could," Carly said. "I told him maybe Socko could hook him up with a place to stay in California." She turned to Freddie. "What did your mom say?"

He shrugged. "She's upset about it, but she knows how much it means to us. She said that if we could figure out some place to stay we'd probably be able to go."

"Great," Carly said. "Now all we need to do is find somewhere to stay."

* * *

Carly woke up, startled. Someone was beating her face with a pillow as she slept. She turned on her lamp.

"You're up!" Spencer said.

"Are you crazy?" Carly asked. "It's six in the morning, I want to sleep."

"But it'll take hours to drive to California, check into the building, unpack, and…"

"What?" Carly was suddenly wide awake and out of bed.

"Yeah. Socko's aunt runs an apartment building in Beverly Hills. He got us a really good deal on a room for the year. The apartment is huge and it's forty-five minutes away from your new school. I called Ridgeway and told them you and the others would be gone for a while. I told Lewbert we were just going on a really long vacation so he'd let us keep our old place if we wanted to come back. So come on, kid! Pack up your stuff!"

"We're leaving right now?"

"Duh! Call Sam and Freddie and tell them to be ready!" Spencer ran out of the room.

_A/N:_

_I know this one was freakishly short and boring, but don't quit on me! The next chapter will be much longer and should be up within an hour!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_I just posted chapter 2 literally twenty seconds ago. I know the story so far is rushed, short, and boring, but things get good now! This chapter will be longer and have lots of things happening. Please review!_

Carly got out of the car, taking her many suitcases and bags with her. Everyone else got out of the car with their things as well. Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Mrs. Benson. Hurrying into the building to beat the oncoming rain, Carly led her friends inside. They all huddled in the lobby.

"You stay here while I check us in," Spencer said. He walked up to the front desk.

"I can't believe this!" Carly said excitedly. "We're going to attend a performing arts school starting tomorrow."

"I know!" Sam said. Her gaze suddenly seemed far off, she licked her lips. "I hope they have fat cakes."

Carly chuckled. "Quit daydreaming about fat cakes!"

"But they're so good!"

"I hope the apartment isn't dirty," Mrs. Benson fretted. "Spencer said they already have some basic furniture put in there."

"So?" Sam asked.

"That means it's been used! I can't sleep knowing my bed could have been peed on by a sticky child," Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom!" Freddie groaned. "It'll be fine."

"Hey," Spencer said, returning. "I have the room key! Our apartment is right down that hallway, third door on the left." He pointed behind them.

"Let's go!" Sam yelled, running down the hall.

Everyone followed. When they reached the room, Spencer opened it with the key. Carly looked around in awe. The place was very big. The area around the door was wood floor, leading into a kitchen. Appliances lined the kitchen counter. There was a table for six in the middle of the kitchen. Directly in front of the doorway was a medium-sized living room. The room's carpet was soft and faded. It had two sagging couches facing a TV on the wall. Leading from either side of the living room were two rooms, each with two twin beds in it. To the left of the doorway was a larger bedroom with two full sized beds in it and another television. Between that and the main door was a small closet and bathroom.

"How should we do rooms?" Freddie asked.

"I'm sleeping with my Freddie," Mrs. Benson said. "We'll have the biggest room." Before her son could protest, she dragged him into the bedroom.

"Okay… Spencer, you can have one bedroom to yourself and Sam and I can have the other," Carly said.

"Sounds good," Spencer said, yawning. "It's getting late. How about you unpack some things and go to bed?"

"Okay," Carly and Sam said, running into their room.

* * *

Carly sat in the back of the car, watching things outside fly past. She yawned from waking up so early to go to her new school. Sam and Freddie sat with her as the adults sat up front, Spencer driving. No one said a word during the ride, each person seemed to be off in their own world, thinking. Carly wondered about the school. What would it look like? Would she fit in? What would the kids be like?

"We're here," Spencer announced, snapping Carly out of her trance.

"Hollywood Arts?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Spencer said, getting out of the car. "We'll all go in together."

Carly followed them through the parking lot. She looked around. Kids in the parking lot danced, played music, and talked in small groups. The school itself was a tall pale building with decorative banners. She pushed down her nervousness as they headed inside. Indoors, even more students were gathered. They talked, stood at lockers, danced, goofed around, sat on the steps, etc. The floors were a clean tiled pattern and the lockers were full of bright colors and designs. Each locker looked unique.

"Whoa!" Sam breathed. "This place is amazing."

"It sure is," a voice said. A tall man walked up to them. He had neatly trimmed hair, a suit, and glasses. "I'm Principal Eikner." He shook everyone's hands. "So glad to have the iCarly gang here. I hope you like the school."

"Thanks," Freddie, Carly, and Sam said.

Mr. Eikner continued. "Sam, Carly, Freddie, I'll have a student show you around. Mrs. Benson and Spencer, I'd like to just introduce you to some things." He looked around until his eyes landed on a tall brunette. "Ah, Tori! Come here."

"What's up?" the girl asked, approaching them.

Mr. Eikner turned to the iCarly's. "This is Tori, our newest student before you three. She's learned her way around and can show you around. Tori, this is Carly, Sam, and Freddie. You'll be showing them around school."

"Sure," Tori said.

Mr. Eikner, Spencer, and Freddie's mom walked off. Freddie stared at Tori, almost drooling. Sam stepped on his foot, snapping him back to reality.

"You look familiar," Freddie said.

Tori nodded. "Same with you. Haven't we met before? At some party, and Carly was dating my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Stephen," Carly said. "Oh my god it's you again!" She smiled.

Tori laughed. "It's good to see iCarly again. I'll show you around." She walked them over to a dark purple locker with stars and words on it. "This is my locker. Every student here has to decorate their own. It makes the locker more personal and unique. You'll have time to come up with a way to decorate yours."

Suddenly, loud yelling and screaming sounded by the stairs. A redheaded girl ran down the steps to hide behind Tori.

"Cat?" Tori asked. "What's wrong?"

"Cat?" Carly asked.

"This is my friend, Cat. Cat, this is iCarly," Tori said.

"Oh, yeah. Hi!" Cat giggled.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked.

Cat's face turned scared again. "Oh, right. Tori! Jade's after me. I have to hide."

"Did you wax her eyebrows again?" Tori asked.

"No. I was looking at something on her phone and I fell down some steps," Cat said. "I'm okay but her phone…"

Her sentence was cut off by a furious voice. "Cat!"

Cat yelped, hiding behind Tori. Carly looked over to the stairs. A girl dressed in lace and dark colors ran down the steps. Her black and green-streaked hair flew behind her. Cat whimpered and ran toward the door. The girl, Jade, blocked her path. She lunged for Cat. The redhead dodged, sending Jade barreling into Sam.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, pulling out a sock from her bag. She began to whip the girl with it.

"Ouch! What is that?" Jade snapped, pulling away from Sam, shielding herself.

"A sock full of butter! Got a problem with it?" Sam shouted.

Jade stared at Sam, jaw dropped. Cat silently went back to Tori for protection. Jade reached into her bag and pulled out a black sock.

"You have one too?" Jade asked, holding up her buttersock.

"Oh my god," Freddie said.

Sam turned around to her friends. "She has a buttersock!" she whispered. She turned back to Jade. "You like hitting things with the sock?"

"Yeah," Jade said. "One time I hit my brother with it and he fell down the stairs."

Sam reached out a hand. "I'm Sam."

"Jade," she said, shaking Sam's hand. "You're new here?"

"Yeah."

"I can show you around. Maybe we'll buttersock some things."

Sam turned back to her friends. "Jade and I will be going now. Later, fudge-wads." She ran off with Jade.

"Wow," Tori said. "They're so…"

"Alike," Carly finished.

"Hey," Cat chimed in. "Want Tori and me to show you around more?"

"Sure," Carly and Freddie said, following the two girls.


End file.
